User talk:LiSi
Welcome Important to remember: Understand and respect the rules of a shows universe. If you do not agree with them, do not criticize the show for following its own rules...simply just disagree with the rules. :) Why is everyone here so afraid of opinions? Everyone constantly worried about shipwars, which is something I NEVER see on here. It's ridiculous. Someone should be able to disagree with someone without the other person acting like they've just been slapped. People expressing opposing opinions is NOT what leads to drama. People not LETTING people express opposing opinions is what leads to drama. And people make everything too dramatic here anyway. im glad someone else gets it. you dont know how happy it made me that someone else found how crazy everyone was getting over this extremely ironic and funny. Also nice to know there are other sane fans out there :] --squiggles. fanfics hey heres the link, i thought u wouldn't see my reply. @LiSi here's the link: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5739266/1/iAm_Hancuffed btw it's incomplete tho :( And can u please give me some decent fanfics? i'm picky just like you! and what's that one story u really liked? :) U can post below but it would be better if u posted it on my blog about seddie fanfics to read! another good one is.. iCan't stand her (err.. its decent enough...) but iCarly's own MLP is really good too! Heeelllooo 05:12, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Heeelllooo :) Hey! Sorry I didn't come here, earlier. I just wanted to say hello and thank you for being so smart, nice and level-headed on this wiki! Cartoonprincess 18:50, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello :) Hi LiSi ;) I just randomly decided to post a message here because I noticed we have a lot in common. I apologize in advance if this post will make me seem like a stocker for remembering this stuff LOL-- but it's not just you-- I remember a lot of comments. :P So as I was saying, lots of your comments are true for me also. It looks like we both have a 23 year-old brother (my bro's name is Zach), have ancestors that were vikings (mine came from a group with last name Russell), like FMA (well actually I love it), favorite book is Lord of The Flies (read this in school last year- poor Piggy), and favorite snacks are cheese sticks and popcorn- if you were being serious lol (if someone asked me what my favorite snacks were, I would immediately say those two. In fact, Zach bought me a 24 pack of cheese sticks last year for my birthday). I remember there were more things in common because I was thinking about leaving you a message and I counted 9 things to say, so apparently I forgot a lot. Sorry for this random/useless message-- but you seem really cool! ;) Samlovesham 05:25, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello again :) Oooh bad tasting popcorn is such a disappointment :( I hope the popper gets fixed soon because it's cruel to set people up for the best snack ever and then it's gross! LOL. It was really sad, yesterday I microwaved a bag of popcorn and then when I ate it I found out it was unbuttered, unsalted, natural-like, wheat-like popcorn that my mom got from some organic store. It was really bad. Hmm.. I read Lord of the Flies last year in school (freshman year). I thought I would hate it, just because the title and picture on the cover looked gross, but then I loved it. (shows you really can't judge a book by its cover! Sorry, I'm usually not that cheesy...). And FMA... I think part 3 of Brotherhood came out on the 28th (if I remember correctly), and so the latest episodes I watched were the ones on that disk (I think up to episode 39, "Daydream"). I need the next disk to come out soon! I literally can't wait. I guess I could watch them subbed, but I don't like that as much. One of the episodes was spoiled though, because a while ago I walked past my sister watching them online and I saw the secret note that Mustang got (did you already see that episode? Sorry I didn't want to say anything more in case it would ruin something). Oh and I remember one of the other things I was gonna say before. You said you're home schooled, right? I was home schooled from 1st-8th grade. Do you like it? I did, because I could sleep in, take breaks, eat whenever I wanted, etc. And of course I was working in a friendly environment ;) Public school is kind of nice also, though. Not the homework, but the people (except for the bullies....) Sorry, sometimes I talk too much about boring stuff!! ;) Samlovesham 02:55, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to let you know that I finished reading'' Pity Ham. ''The story was very well written and I have to say it is definitely one of my favorites. I liked how the characters stayed true to themselves! Thanks for the story! Anyways, this may sound rude but I was wondering if you had any more stories you recommended because it seems you always know the best ones to read! (Sorry if this may bother you!) P.S. (just put the response on my "fanfic" blog if you can. My wikia is being glitchy). And sorry to bother you, if I did. Heeelllooo 11:16, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! Just wanted to let you know, Episodes 2 & 3 of the iCarly Abridged Series have been posted! http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Sam_Puckett/iCarly_Abridged_Episode_2!!!!! http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Sam_Puckett/iCarly_Abridged_Episode_3!!!!! Read at your whim! Hope you enjoy! :) MellamoSammo! 01:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Join The Chat! xD You *know* you wanna join us! xD Cartoonprincess 15:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Seddie Forum Do you have an account at the Seddie Forum? You have a lot of passion, and we would enjoy your insights. Eric the Grape talk 09:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Ehh... I miss you :( LiSi! You should come back on soon :( I miss my fellow FMA loving wikier ;) Samlovesham 04:02, October 3, 2011 (UTC)